The Truth
by chivepeterson
Summary: Many years have passed since the end of the war. The Anniversary, has once again arrived and Hermione decides to answer questions always asked never answered. The story is from Hermiones firt person point of view.
1. Teller Of This Story

**

* * *

****Regrettably I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters involved, as much as I wish I did.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, which means I'm literally writing the next chapter then posting so please understand it might be slow at times. Please review and be honest in those reviews if it isn't any good let me know, so I can improve. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

In my life I have done many different, dangerous, yet amazing things. I look back and amaze myself at my own adventures. Through all the hardships, I have prevailed. With help from loved ones. I am loyal, and not afraid to admit to whom deserves the credit.

I have lost ones, who shouldn't have died so early in their lifetimes. But, they shall always be remembered. Through, the generations, their names and stories should… will be passed down. As, I hope mine will to.

I… am Hermione Malfoy. Last member of the Golden Trio. Gryffindor. Wife, to Draco Malfoy. Mother of two children. Minister of Magic. Teller… of this story.

Today. As the anniversary of the end of the war. Anniversary of many loved ones death. Anniversary of my dearest friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasleys' tragic end. Anniversary of the day that changed millions upon billions of people lives, wizard and muggles alike. I... am the teller of this story.

Today. I am going to tell you of the time that I got together with my husband Draco. Many people over the years have begged and pleaded me to tell this story. Of how, I could move on, and why, marry Draco.

Many believe that as we fought on opposite sides of the war. Draco being an ex-deatheater. May I emphasise on the 'EX-'. How on earth could I marry him?

I hope that by the end of this story, you will all understand and realise the answer to this question.

In the next hour or so, you will be allowed a small glimpse into the far depths of my mind.

Please… enjoy, and keep any questions until the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, I ask you too stretch your imaginations and minds back to the end of the war. I know that most would want to forget, but to fully comprehend and understand… this is a must.

Time was spent… celebrating… or mourning. The last remaining Deatheaters were being rounded up, and Voldemort was dead. Many of the wizarding community were coming out of hiding, and returning to empty homes.

I was in hospital. St Mungos.


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry for any inconvenience caused. After consideration I decided to merge the existing chapters that I have written. Do not worry though as more chapter will be added as soon as I can. Sorry it's taking so long but, we all know what little time you have with exams due. Thank you for following me still and sorry again. **


	3. St Mungos

**Regrettably I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters involved, as much as I wish I did.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, which means I'm literally writing the next chapter then posting so please understand it might be slow at times. Please review and be honest in those reviews if it isn't any good let me know, so I can improve. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

I awoke. Light flooding my eyes. Whiteness all around. 'Heaven?' was the first thought that came into my head. 'Is this the end... am I dead...' I tried to move. When my arms were held tightly. "Don't move sweetie, your injured, Arthur come quick she's awake." Molly's voice, I could hear faintly somewhere to the left. That's when the pain kicked in. Realisation hit. My head felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on it. Sharp stabbing pains in my leg, the other I couldn't feel at all. I gasped as I looked down at my body. Cuts, bruises, scars and bandages everywhere. The words 'fragile doll' sprung to mind, 'maybe Ron was right'. As Arthur came running into the room followed closely by Ginny, eyes red and puffy from obvious crying the memories instantly came flashing back before my eyes.

*

Green flash after flash as someone, friend or foe, in the mayhem fell in battle. Tears were streaming down my face as I searched endlessly for Harry or Ron. Blindly I fell into the gaze of Voldemort. "His little Mudblood friend, time to die." Uselessly I held up my wand before me, "do your worst" I said as bravely as I could muster.

"Avada Kedavra" a shadow loomed over me in the green light. I was pushed backwards as a body landed on me, my head smashed down upon the stone floor with a resounding crack. Red hair blurry in my vision before darkness consumed me.

*

I knew at that moment Ron had saved me, but I asked wanting to hear someone to tell me he was all right, I lay there hoping he was alive, but deep down, I felt hollow, empty. "Ron? Harry?" I asked quietly looking at Arthur for my much needed answer. A slow tear trickled down my cheek unable to respond. "No, they're dead." He stated, his voice cracking on that very real, very unwanted last word. "I'm sorry... it's my entire fault... they're dead... all my fault... I killed them... both of them...my fault."

"No, don't say that, never say that, it was not, could not have been your fault, not even in the slightest." Molly snapped squeezing my hand in reassurance. Ginny stepped forward and took my other hand, "you are just being silly". More tears streamed down my face, I couldn't stop crying it was like my flood gates opened and stuck, never to close again. Arthur and my eyes met, and he understood what I was going through, even though he was trying to be the tough guy, and keep everyone intact he knew the one thing I needed. Time alone to think.

"Come Molly, Ginny let's leave Hermione to sleep, she's been through quite an ordeal and has woken to the worst unthinkable news imaginable" he put an arm around each woman making it easier to lead them out of the door. Just before they left Arthur looked at me and nodded once as an unspoken thank you passed between us.

I held myself together until their footsteps no longer lingered the outside hall, before I broke into what could be described as a thousand different pieces. I cried the hardest I ever have, even up until today, but what made me cry even more was the fact I realised that there was no warm embrace and Rons so familiar soothing scent to calm me, I was all alone.

After about what seemed an eternity, I found myself to be singing mine and Ron's song. The one of which he sang to me when he returned to the search with me and Harry for the horuxes.

"Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing in everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you

A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing in everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you."

The creak of the door immediately silenced me. I looked up into the grey eyes, of someone who, not only I personally but the whole entire Wizarding World thought would be the last person in the universe to come and visit me in hospital. I didn't speak, I just closed my eyes and held my head up high and waited for the spell to come and end my life. 'Who else would be the perfect person to carry on Voldemorts plans than the one and only Draco Malfoy' I thought. After about ten minutes I looked at him, "please just make it quick and painless."

Laughter. He just stood there, watching me laughing. "I'm not here to kill you, why would I? I carried your unconscious body out of there and brought you here... why would I kill you afterwards?" I sat up straight ignoring my body's painful protest. "You were there, you saw..." I was unable to finish my sentence. Fortunately Draco noticed this and carried on when I couldn't. "Yes, I saw their deaths. But, Granger let me tell you now, they both died with dignity, bravey and saving someone else's lives. The both died as heroes to a cause effectively saving the entire world, muggle and wizards alike. They died for what they believed in, and nothing can change that."

Even after all Draco had said I was certain, and stammered in a barely audible whisper, "it's still my fault."


	4. Guardian Angel

**Regrettably I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters involved, as much as I wish I did.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, which means I'm literally writing the next chapter then posting so please understand it might be slow at times. Please review and be honest in those reviews if it isn't any good let me know, so I can improve. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I left St Mungos a week later with just scars and an empty heart to prove it. The Weasleys came to visit often as they could, but it wasn't the same without; Ron, Fred and Harry there. I was offered a place to stay at the Burrow, but I wasn't ready to face it or the famous Weasleys clock just yet.

So I went home, neither Hogwarts of The Order. I went to my first home. Back to my muggle home, one that a few months before I dreaded ending up. Those thoughts long gone, I went to try and get away from all the pain and destruction hanging over me in the Wizarding world.

After a quick explanation by the Minister of Magic, I went back to my parents. Whom, not knowing what to say. Especially about the war. They watched me on the sidelines. They watched, as I shunned the one thing that truly gave me happiness. Magic. Helplessly, they looked on as I barely spoke or ate. As I ignored all phone calls, and letters.

They scrutinized as I slowly but surely put myself into complete isolation. As I withered away, into a detached, dispassionate shell of a person. Afraid to love and feel. I blamed myself for everything, which went wrong. The loss of lives. The fact I couldn't prevent the battle from taking place.

I failed them all. The whole world. Ron. Harry. I wanted the agony to disappear. Isolation was my answer to helping the world. Without me out there, I couldn't let everyone down again. Guilt, landed heavily on my shoulders. At first I at least walked around the house. Now my bedrooms, the full extent of my home.

That's when my Guardian Angel visited me. He thought enough was enough. He came to save me.

Who knew that the one person who could have saved me was none other than someone who I hated most of my life. If you were there the shock on my face as I eventually looked up at the face of whose chest my aching head was resting on. As it hit that this man, my Guardian Angel walked right into my house, barged through the door to my bedroom, walked over to my bed and gently pulled me into his arms. Into a tender hug, holding me like a fragile doll. The only way yet again to describe the situation.

If a few years back, someone told me I would be in this scene, I would be in hysterics. That he would embrace me looking down with sadness in his eyes, with feelings of letting me down. So he told me later on. I would have burst with laughter. But, the unexpected surprise has made me who I am today, for my angel was......... Draco.

Those grey eyes, the ones that invade the little sleep I have. The ones that pierced straight into my soul. My voice croaked from lack of use,

"Draco what?"

At those two words Draco snaps into action. "Come on, you need a bath, and some nice clothes on we're going out" he said smiling at me. I had never seen him smile sincerely at me before, words once again escaping me. I simply nodded at him.

After a little help from my mother, and what seemed like days. I felt clean and smelt of my favourite body lotion, vanilla. My hair was back to its former bushy self, and I was no longer dressed in pajamas. But, that of jeans, red tank top with matching cardigan and pumps.

Draco guided me as I attentively took my first steps out of my room, downstairs to sit on settee. Breathing deeply to try to steady my nerves. I looked around at what once was familiar to me. I sipped at my cup of tea, as my parents and Draco spoke completely at ease, making me wonder at how often they had conversed in the past.

After the fifth cup. Draco looked over at me; he stood up walked in front and offered his hand. "Come, let's go", I took it.


	5. Small steps

**Regrettably I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters involved, as much as I wish I did.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, which means I'm literally writing the next chapter then posting so please understand it might be slow at times. Please review and be honest in those reviews if it isn't any good let me know, so I can improve. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

It was weird. Stepping out into the sun after everything. There was this feeling, if you could describe it a feeling. How could the sun shine so bright now they have died? A feeling of betrayal deep within my heart. Children laughing and playing across the street, our garden so full of life. It just didn't seem right. Even when I know this was the world that we all fought for, for so long. It's unbelievable they didn't get to see the world they helped to save.

I hid behind Draco clinging onto his hand for dear life. Scared that once I let go there was no saving me. Even though I thought there was nothing left to save? A woman was walking down the street straight towards us and I panicked. My breathing labored. What if she was going to tell me I'm a failure? I should have done more to save them. Putting blame on myself was one thing. But, people putting blame on me is another.

"Oh my god is it really you?" She asked. I looked up slowly at her gentle face, smiling at me. Her black and pink hair glaring the sun into my eyes. "Hermione? Hermione Granger, can it really be you?" Her crimson robes swaying behind her as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "It is. I've missed you. I've been so worried. Look at you confused. You don't remember me do you?" I shook my head hoping she wouldn't feel badly towards me.

Her name was on the tip of my tongue but, I couldn't say it no matter how hard I tried. "It's Jinx, from Hogwarts. I used to date Dean Thomas. Sixth year." My mouth dropped in surprised.

"Jinx, it's been so long." This time I hugged her.

"So, where did you disappear to? Without a single letter? I need answers, come on were having coffee."

*

The aroma of tea and coffee infiltrated my senses as she dragged into a little café. A claustrophobia sensation creeped down my spine, at the sight of so many people. We sat by the window left slightly open to let in a breeze into the stuffy atmosphere. Draco squeezed my hand slightly under the table rubbing soothing circles onto my palm.

Jinx sat down armed with two coffees and a hot chocolate for me. Glad she remembered what I liked. "So… spill the beans."

With a sigh I started my little sad tale. "Home, I've stayed at home since… Since I got out of St Mungos" my breath hitched. "It's weird being with… out…" I broke out into tears. "I'm sorry I can't do this yet… I can't".

Draco immediately put his arm around me. "Would you like me to take you home?" I nodded. "Sorry." Jinx jumped up, "don't be. I didn't realize. Look, call me or send me a letter, I'm always here for you. We can always finish our drinks of at a later day. Ok?" She smiled at me. "Just don't be a stranger ok?"

I nodded before giving her a last hug before allowing Draco to lead me home.

*

The look of disappointment was wiped quickly off my parents face, that they saw me home so quickly. Not even an hour had passed since I first ventured out of the door, back into the wide world. But, a phrase seemed to ring in my ears. It's the small things that count.


	6. Another Step?

**Regrettably I don't own Harry Potter or any the characters involved, as much as I wish I did.**

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, which means I'm literally writing the next chapter then posting so please understand it might be slow at times. Please review and be honest in those reviews if it isn't any good let me know, so I can improve. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy.**

**Its been so long since my last update, for that I am ever so sorry. Its been a very stressful time for me. I hope that this chapter, although regrettably small, (more like an add on to the last one) was worth the wait. Hopefully over the next couple of months I could upload a couple more chapters. *Fingers crossed* So please review with what you think of this chapter, and if you have any suggestions as to where you would like the story to go, I am always open to ideas.**

* * *

I ran upstairs with the last of my energy curled up into my familiar ball and tears came again. I had thought that by now, tears would no longer come after crying for so long, but it amazed me how many salty drops I could produce.

I carefully took my photo from the bedside table and held it to my chest, rocking I looked at their faces. The picture was from our last year at Hogwarts. Sat in the common room with both Harry and Ron with a arm around me, each in turn kissing my cheek before looking at the photographer with a goofy smile. A blush upon my cheeks as I to mirrored that grin.

"I have missed you two so much since that night, and that night will haunt me in my memories for the rest of my life. I can't stop thinking about you both. I have been sitting here, looking at your picture and wishing you were here more and more. I keep wishing I could be anywhere as long as its with you both, I want this life to end so I can come join you both, I'll finally be home. The war has ruined a lot of things for everyone, but It's my fault your no longer with us. I have never been so lonesome in my life as I am right now. Im completely lost without you both. I never realized I could miss you both this much. I just hope it wont be too much longer until I am able to be with you both again." I whispered whilst stroking the frame unaware of the shadow in my doorway.

Footsteps across my room, stopped my flow of words and I turned towards the source. Immediately I could tell something was different between us. He had just seen me at my weakest moment.

Thoughts of our past together didn't seem to matter at the time. As I was once again enveloped in his strong muscular arms. Soothing circles were rubbed on my back as Draco held me. Looking up the world seemed to stop, brown locked onto grey. The surrounding outside lost to the sounds of their heavy breathing intermingled. My sobs seemed to stop as his eyes pierced my soul.  
After what seemed like decades our eyes fluttered shut as instinctively our lips slowly descended towards each other. Noses bumped, a giggle escaped. Moment lost.

"A laugh?" He whispered in awe.


End file.
